


That First Halloween

by Carbon_Dated



Series: The Adventures of Seamus and Dean [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, One Shot Collection, Randomness, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Dated/pseuds/Carbon_Dated
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on with Seamus and Dean? What shenanigans they might get into? They’re fellow Gryffindors with Harry, Ron, & Hermione, but rarely get the spotlight, so this series is here to change that.Just a simple story of what the other Gryffindors may have been up to during that first Halloween. You know the one.





	That First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always, characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Happy Halloween Everyone!

_ **That First Halloween** _

* * *

Dean was staring at Neville with such intensity the poor boy looked about ready to sink to the floor, “What do you mean you’ve never heard of trick or treating?”

It was Halloween and the Gryffindors sat at their table in the great hall for lunch after their morning Transfiguration lesson where they had started work on transforming rocks into buttons; a task only slightly more exciting than matches to needles. Seamus, having had much better luck than he had levitating the feather in Charms first period, was rewarding himself to some pudding.

“Well...I…” stammered Neville.

“Trick or treating is the best thing about Halloween.” Dean continued,” I can’t believe it’s not a thing. You wizards are really missing out.”

“Me dad took me a couple times when I was younger,” Seamus interjected, “but mum wasn’t too keen on the costumes. Said they made a joke of witches.”

Dean turned to Seamus, “Well I think we should do something. My parents sent me a load of candy a couple days ago.”

“Muggle candy?” Having never had it before, Neville agreed he’d like to try the candy, but didn’t think he could get a costume. The boys continued discussing how to distribute the candy and decided it could be done after the feast later that evening. They were so excited, they talked of nothing else all the way to their next class.

After a rather uneventful afternoon where the most exciting thing was Hermione not turning up to class, it was finally time to head down to the feast. The decorations were spectacular with live bats circling the ceiling and enough jack-o-lanterns flickering around the room to persuade Dean that wizards can, indeed, pull off Halloween even without trick or treating.

The food appeared on the golden plates as it had during the start-of-term banquet, and Seamus immediately reached for some roast chicken. Barely a few bites in, the door to the great hall crashed open as Professor Quirrell rushed in, “Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know,” and he fell to the floor.

Dean’s pumpkin juice tipped over the table as confused mayhem engulfed the hall. Dumbledore silenced everyone with a few purple sparks from his wand and directed the prefects to escort everyone to the dormitories. 

“Follow me! Stick together first years!” Percy Weasley immediately started shouting, “No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now.” Seamus and Dean went with Neville who followed directly behind Percy as he continued barking orders through the hectic crowd all the way to Gryffindor tower.

Neville was extremely pale as they made their way through the portrait to the common room, “What do you suppose is going to happen? It can’t be a real troll, can it?”

Some 4th years were chatting excitedly near the fire and Percy was still attempting to quiet the commotion to no avail. “Let’s go grab the candy,” Dean supplied, “might as well have something, I’m still starving.”

When the boys returned to the common room, mars bars in hand, tables had been sent up with food from the feast, and the room was finally beginning to quiet down as the students began munching. Seamus, Dean, and Neville found their way to some seats next to Lavender and Parvati with their own plates piled with food.

Seamus set his plate down and rubbed his palms together, “plans might have been ruined, but luckily we still have delicious food and the candy.”

As they ate, they conversed about the troll and tried to reassure Neville they were safe in the common room. This was by far the most exciting Halloween any of them had ever had. They were finishing up the last of the candy, some fruit flavored chews Neville had decided were his favorite, very content when the portrait door opened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were climbing through looking a little battered.

“I wonder where they’ve been.”


End file.
